Ask the Mario and Sonic Characters!
by Luna the Hedgehog
Summary: This is where you, the readers, get to ask your favorite characters! Come one; come all! Rated T for Shadow and I.
1. Chapter 1

Luna: *walks out of random open space with a blue clipboard in hand* Hey! What up? *looks around an empty room* Hold on….Chaos CONTROL! *cast from M+S at the Winter Olympic Games appears in room unconscious* Sorry! Forgot about that.

Bokkun: *comes in from a window* Hiya!

Luna: Bokkun! What are you doing here? I'm waiting for my co-hosts to show up!

Bokkun: I am one of your co-hosts!

Luna: *checks clipboard* Oh yeah! I totally forgot!

Bokkun: *face palms*

Luna: *to audience* Our other co-hosts won't appear for another couple of chapters. I am very rude. I am Luna, Luna the Hedgehog! *takes a small bow*

Bokkun: And I'm Bokkun!

Luna: Our rules are simple:

1)** Please no M+ questions! It takes away from the awesomeness!**

2) **Only send in 7-9 questions at a time. Thank you!**

Bokkun: That's all. We'll see ya soon! *throws bomb at the "screen"*

Luna: Bokkun! Now we have to get a new camera!

**Thank you and send in the questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna: *walks back onto stage with blue clipboard* Hey ya'll! *looks around* Where's Bokkun?

Bokkun: *comes out from behind chair* Here!

Luna: *looks around again* Where's everybody else?

Bokkun: Still in bed.

Luna: I swear to Chaos….Chaos CONTROL! *cast from M+S Winter Games appears in the chairs around the room* Finally!

Shadow: Finally what?

Luna: Didn't you get the email?

Luigi: The what?

Luna: Bokkun!

Bokkun: Ohhhhh. I took the liberty into bringing you all here with an exploding TV!

Everyone but Bokkun: Bokkun!

Luna: I'm going to kill you but first we have questions to answer.

Bokkun: *takes a piece of paper from his invisible file* This one's from Typerson:

_sonic: you are late for my rehersal! explain yourself!_

_mario and luigi: how did you get from Brooklyn to the mushroom kingdom?_

Luna: Well, the mood changed….

Sonic: Well….I….

Luna: I'm sorry Typerson. It was my fault.

Audience: Awwwwww….

Mario: Well, me and-a my brother, Luigi, got sucked in-a tub drain.

Luigi: We-a found out that under the tub there-a was warp pipe-a.

Mario: It was fun to go down!

Luigi: No it-a wasn't! You cried all the-a way-a down!

Everyone else: *face palms*

Luna: Let's just answer the last question!

Tails: That's simple. The answer is 8.912655971x10 to the power of 22.

Sonic: What?

Luna: Wow…that's easy for you? I need a calculator to answer that question…

Bokkun: Can we get to the next question?

Luna: Oh yeah!

Bokkun: This set of questions is from The Waterbrook Sisters-

_OMG Hey peeps! It's Stella here with a few random questions_.

_Sonic: When did ya start running fast?_

_Silver: How does it feel to have the author of this story to be your sister?_

_Daisy/Peach/Amy: Fave Olympic sport?_

_That's all my friends_!

Luna: Wow.. I think I know her.

Bokkun: Let's answer the questions!

Sonic: Around 1992 I think. Can't remember…

Silver: It isn't that bad…Isn't that right, sister?

Luna: Yerp!

Bokkun: I didn't know you were brother and sister!

Luna: Well, you better believe it! Next question!

Peach: Simple either swimming or ice-skating!

Daisy: Slaom course. Hands down!

Amy: Ice-skating!

Luna: I love ice-skating too! Especially the dream version!

Charmy Bee: I'm here!

Luna: Please welcome our second co-host, Charmy Bee!

Bokkun: You missed all the questions!

Charmy: Oh. I JUST HAD A BAG OF SUGAR!

Luna: Alright who gave him the sugar?

Bokkun: That's all for today! Keep sending in your questions!

_tails:385729/(10003766472x)+90283943-1/9876+9090909090909090909090908/102=?_


	3. Chapter 3

Luna: I'm baack! *looks around* Oh come on! Chaos CONTROL! *cast from M+S Winter Games appears*

Charmy: Uh-Oh! They're in big trouble!

Bokkun: Charmy! I swear to Chaos…

Luna: Can we get to the questions please before I kill both of you!

Charmy/Bokkun: Yes ma'am!

Charmy: The first one's from **Typerson**:

_Haha well sonic get back here! My story updates Jan. 29!_

_Amy: What would you do if sonic really died in sonic '06?_

_Sonic: What would you do if Amy really drowned in sonic x?_

_Mario: How do you feel about the super mario bros super show?_

_Luigi: Same question._

_All: Who can lend me $50?_

Luna: To answer your last question with a question, what are you going to do with it?

Amy: I don't want to think about it but if it did happen, I would have really been broken down.

Charmy: Oh what would I have done without Sonic…I can come up with a thousand reasons!

Luna: *smacks Charmy upside the head* You idiot! You're going to make Amy cry!

Bokkun: Next question!

Sonic: Must we really go down that route? I would have really noticed a hole in my life.

Shadow: Faker finally got a life. I thought I'd never see the day. *gets hit by a flying Piko-Piko hammer* What the crap?

Luna: Hahaha nice one, Amy! *high-fives Amy*

Charmy: Can we get back to the questions?

Luna: Oh yes!

Mario: I didn't think it was bad once I got the hang of it.

Luigi: I enjoyed it because my voice had changed!

Bokkun: The next set of questions is from **jakeroo123**: (the shortened version)

_Tails: How do you feel about being out-of-character in Sonic X? _

_Luigi: Can anything jump higher than you?_

_Mario/Sonic/Luigi/Tails/Yoshi: Were you all going easy on everyone else because you're all so much faster than the others?_

Luna: Wow…that must be a lot of work!

Tails: I've never thought about that until now! Thank you for telling me about that! Let's see…it felt kinda weird. I really didn't feel like myself.

Bokkun: *smiling widely*

Luna: I won't ask. Next!

Luigi: Maybe Mario on a sugar rush…

Charmy: You said SUGAR!

Luna: Oh god. Shadow! Can I borrow your gun?

Shadow: Sure! *hands gun*

Luna: Thanks. *loads it with a sleeping dart* Charmy! *aims and shoots at Charmy with a sleeping dart*

Charmy: Ow! Is the room spinning? *falls asleep on Blaze's lap*

Blaze: Oh god. Get him off me!

Luna: Can't move a sleeping Charmy!

Silver: I got it! *uses telepathy to move Charmy to Luna's lap*

Luna: Oh come on! Next question!

Mario: I guess so…Can't tell.

Sonic: Yeah.

Luigi: I have to agree with Sonic on this one.

Tails: Nah. Not really.

Yoshi: Yo-Yoshi! (Never really thought about it. I guess so.)

Luna: The next set of questions is from **SakuraDreamerz**:

_*giggles* that's a lot of sugar! *gives Charmy some tea that tastes like sugar but actually lowers his hyperness*_

_Alright, I've brought in a few dares/questions, so I hope they will work!_

_**Truth**_

_Sonic: How many times have you beaten Eggman? (including the cds and the comics)_

_Tails: Why were you exactly collaborating with Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog 2?_

_**Dares**_

_Mario: You and Luigi hop on a pogo stick for as long as you can! Whoever wins gets invincibility for the rest of the chapter!_

_Sonic: Go scuba diving for an hour!_

_Tails: Make a mind-switching machine and switch your mind with anyone you choose!_

_*looks around* Any idea where Shadow went? I need to dare him to sing 'Comatose' by Skillet with Rouge!_

Shadow: I'm right here….

Luna: Dang girl/guy! I'll give Charmy the tea when he wakes up. *looks down at the sleeping Charmy in her lap* First question!

Sonic: That's hard to say. Around 150-200 times at the least (not counting Scourge).

Tails: I always thought that I would get a lot of benefits by getting a look at his technology…

Luna: I like that answer! First dare!

*Mario and Luigi battle it out on pogo sticks and Luigi wins!*

Luna: OK Luigi wins! I'll give him invincibility next chapter! Next dare!

Sonic: Oh hell no!

Bokkun: You have to do what the reviewer says or else! *takes out TV screen from message bag*

Sonic: OK *goes scuba diving and comes up with two Chaos Emeralds* Oh yeah! Score!

Shadow: Give me those! *takes Chaos Emeralds*

Luna: Shadow! Next dare!

Tails: I've already built one! *goes home and comes back with Mind-Switching ray* Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah? *gets shot by the MSR*

Sonic (Tails): Oh yeah!

Amy: Sonikku?

Sonic (Tails)/Tails (Sonic): Yes?

Luna: Oh great! How long will this last?

Sonic (Tails): Uh 2 days (four chapters).

Shadow: Chaos help us!

Scourge: I'm here!

Luna: Speaking of Scourge, here he is!

Scourge: Hey good looking! *winks at Luna*

Luna: Ugh! *rolls eyes*

Bokkun: Well thanks all! We'll see ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Luna: *walks on stage with blue clipboard in hand* Hey! What up?

Bokkun: Luna! Let's get this thing started!

Luna: And they are not here, again! Chaos CONTROL! *cast from M+S Winter Games appears*

Charmy: *waking up from deep sleep* What happened?

Luna: Don't ask.

Scourge: Can we get on with the show?

Bokkun: Yes can we?

Luna: Alright don't pester me! This comment is from **Typerson**:

_First may I answer your question that you answered with a question with a question: if you give [the money] to me, can it go into the Charmy-proof straight-jacket fund?_

_Sonic: Have you ever had espresso?_

_All: Hi!_

Scourge: Well, that's random.

Luna: Uh I guess so…*hands money to Typerson* Next question!

Sonic: I had one just before the show! *smiles*

Charmy: Hey!

Bokkun: Haha! And hi!

Scourge: The next set of questions is from **jakeroo123**:

_Tails: Mint candy. Do you want?_

_Mario: Spaghetti Bolognese with Alfredo. Do you want?_

_Knuckles: Grapes. Do you want?_

_Sonic: A dunk in a pool. Do you want?_

_Dares, I guess…Vector and Espio: Give Charmy four cups of sugar. _

_Tails: Switch yourself and Sonic back, and then switch Sonic with Mario._

_Yoshi: Count to five on your fingers with one hand._

Bokkun: Cool!

Luna: First question!

Tails: Oh yes please! *takes mint candy*

Luna: O_O Next question!

Mario: Yum! *takes Spaghetti Bolognese with Alfredo* Om nom nom..

Charmy: Uh next question?

Knuckles: Give or I punch!

Bokkun: O_O Question proceed!

Sonic: NO! No water please!

Luna: XD Next…dare?

Charmy: One step ahead of ya, Luna! *takes 4 cups of sugar* SUGAR!

Luna: Shadow, the gun!

Shadow: Keep it. *hands gun*

Luna: *loads gun with sleeping dart* This can't go on! *shoots Charmy with dart*

Bokkun: He's gonna fall!

Luna: Naw… *Charmy lands on lap* Oh come on! Next dare!

Tails: Alright! It got a little boring being Sonic so…*aims and shoots Mario and takes mind* Sonic!

Sonic: Yes? *gets shot by MSM*

Sonic (Mario): It's-a me, Mario!

Mario (Sonic): Oh chaos!

Luigi: Uh oh..

Luna: Next dare!

Yoshi: Brin-ha! Yo Yoshi! Yo-ha! (1, 2, 3, 4, *switches hands* 5! Done!)

Luna: Next set of questions is from **KoopalingFan**:

_Vector: Why are you so awesome? Why do you like money like Wario?_

_Shadow: Sometimes I have een told you get an attitude at times. Why?_

_Scourge: Alright, first question!_

_Vector: Huh, never thought I was considered to be awesome. I guess I just am! Money's my thang!_

_Luna: *face palms* Oh Chaos.. Next question!_

_Shadow: I do NOT have an attitude! I'm just a little..*mumbles*_

_Bokkun: Come on…Speak up!_

_Shadow: I said…*mumbles louder*_

_Luna: Oh for crying out loud! Speak up or I bring out…*plays dramatic music* the DUCT TAPE!_

_Shadow: I said I'm said I'm just depressed._

_Sonic (Mario): I'm confused…_

_Mario (Sonic): Same for me._


	5. Chapter 5

Luna- *walks on stage with clipboard* Hiya! *looks around* Finally! You're here on time!

Bokkun- *sipping coffee* That's a first.

Daisy- We've been here all night.

Blaze- Yeah! You locked us in…

Luna- Oh….That's why I heard pounding last night. SCOURGE!

Scourge- I love making chaos! Alright, first set of questions are from **PBJTime**:

_Woah! Sheesh, Luna! I feel sorry for ya, girl! Ok on with ze questions!Daisy: Do you like star-bits?Eggman: Fave robot built?Shadow: If I giva ya my chaos emeralds, will ya teach me how to shoot an AK-47?Darez!Luigi: Have a jumping contest with Sonic and a sugar-rushed 's all. BTW, my little cousin says Sonic will be hers forever! (My cousin's evil!)_

Luna- Yeah I'm used to it…first question!

Daisy- They taste really sweet!

Charmy- -_- Next question…

Eggy- I love 'em all! *blushies!*

Shadow- Give me the chaos emeralds and I'll think about it.

Bokkun- Weegee, Blue Faker, and Sugar-rushed Mario battle it out in jumping with Luigi winning!

Amy- *angrily* WHAT! Oh no she will not! *takes out Piko-Piko Hammer*

Luna- Ok Amy, calm down…Next set of questions is from…**Plasmatroopa**:

_Charmy:(hands 2000 sweets) eat up (evil snicker)Shadow:I think your awesome, so take this (hands Chaos Emerald)Knuckles:WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET TRICKED BY EGGMAN YOU GULLIBLE IDIOT?Sonic:How would you react if Amy caught up with you while you were running from her?Silver:How is this not causing a time paradox?Luigi:Are you annoyed that you used to be a recolour of Mario?Bokkun:Bwhahahahahaha! I have told the world about the crush you have on Cream! (Don't deny it, we've all seen Sonic X)Well, thats it, I guess, see ya!_

Luna- First Question!

Charmy- CANDY!

Scourge- Oh crap! Next question.

Shadow- *takes Chaos Emerald* Only three more and I can destroy Faker!

Sonic- Can we go to the next question? I love it!

Knuckles- I'M NOT GULLIBLE!

Bokkun- Next question!

Sonic- O_O

Scourge- Looks like he's not gonna answer this question…..

Luna- Haha! You got that right! Next question!

Silver- Ok for the 18th time…Shadow helped Luna and I out by Chaos-Controlling us here.

Charmy- ALRIGHT NEXT QUESTION!

Luna- He's hyped up.

Luigi- I am? Hmmm I never noticed that.

Bokkun- You never noticed? Wow you're slow!

Luigi- Don't go hating on me because I'm slow!

Scourge- Let's just move on.

Bokkun- ….

Luna- Come on! We all know it!

Peach- Just spit it out!

Tails- Yeah! You can do it!

Bokkun- Alright! I do, happy?

Charmy- Someone's very unhappy! Next set of questions is from **KoopalingFan**:

_Shadow: . . . Really? . . . Really! I don't know what you're talking : Can you fix up Shadow?Wario: Why do you eat garlic all the time?_

Shadow- Don't make me say it!

Luna- *face palms* I swear to Chaos…

Sonic- Gladly!

Bokkun- Hold him back! Hold him back!

Scourge- Blue, this is not your time!

Luna- *holding Sonic back* Next question!

Wario- It's my main dish, man!

Scourge- That's a lot of chaos for today! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Bokkun- Hey readers! Our main host, Luna, is not here today because she left on a trip….

Rosalina- Oh where did she go?

Charmy- No one knows.

Silver- She didn't say but we have a new co-host!

Scourge- Awww! My dear Luna's gone!

Bokkun- Like you didn't know! Everybody meet Ty the Hedgehog!

Ty- What up?

Charmy- Can we get on with the questions?

Ty- Well, Luna left me a list of questions. And the first set is from…What luck **Typerson**:

_Wario, eggy, bowser, and all fat dudes: WHY ARE YOU SO FAT?_

_Charmy: have 1 million cups of espresso!_

Bokkun- ….First question?

Wario/Eggy/Bowser/Other Fat Dudes- WE'RE NOT FAT! JUST BIG BONED!

Charmy- Haha you guys just used a song reference!

Scourge- Is that necessary?

Ty- *face palms* Next question, please before I destroy all of you!

Charmy- Don't worry! I already took care of that….

Daisy- Take cover!

Sonic- Use the gun! I'm starting to sound like Shadow!

Shadow- Someone kill me…

Bokkun- Alright… next set of questions is from **SakuraDreamerz**:

_I hope the tea worked for Charmy! Anyways,_

_Shadow: *is shocked, then empathetic* Shadow…is it about Maria? If so...i know how it feels to lose someone...*is sad now* _

_Sonic: I give you permission to punch/slap Scourge! and out of all the transformations you went through, what was the scariest to transform into?_

_Daisy: Race Peach, Amy, and Silver in speed skating!_

_Dares:*for all EXCEPT Shadow*:I dare everyone to learn another language in ten seconds and the languages have to be different from one another. (but this means no one can learn Italian since Mario and Luigi already know Italian!)_

Ty- Alright, first question to be answered.

Shadow- M-Mostly about Maria….

Sonic- *grins*

Scourge- Oh crap….*gets punched by Sonic*

Sonic- I might say the werehog form…

Charmy- That is agreeable!

Daisy- Ok! *races against Peach, Amy, and Silver; Amy wins!*

Amy- YAY! Now my dear darling Sonic will finally go out with me!

Sonic- O-O Next question please?

*everyone learns a new language in ten seconds. Here are the standings:

Mario/Luigi- Italian (DUH!)

Sonic- Portuguese

Tails- Japanese

Peach- Korean

Daisy- Spanish

Amy- Egyptian

Rouge- Romanji

Wario- Chinese

Waluigi- Algerian

Eggy- Russian

Yoshi- Greek

Silver- Ethiopian*

Scourge- ? Ok next set of questions! These are from…**DanceDream**:

_Lol! Okay, I got a few questions: _

_Truth_

_Shadow: What would you do for a Klondike bar?_

_Sonic: "Live and Learn" by Crush 40 or "Hero" by Skillet?_

_Mario: Since Sonic's on Progressive commercials now, are you going to advertise for Allstate?_

_Cream: What's your favorite TV show? _

_Dares_

_Sonic: You answered your question? Sing the song._

_Daisy: You are not allowed to speak for the next three chapters. You can pantomime your answers to questions._

_Question to all: I'm going to an event at my church in a couple of weeks that will involve running all over town in cars. Anybody want to come along and play Punch Buggy with us?_

Charmy- First question!

Shadow- Define Klondike bar and I might answer that - They are basically ice cream bars.

Shadow- Oh then I would kick Sonic's butt.

Scourge- Wise choice. Next!

Sonic- Well, I know "Live and Learn" better than I know "Hero", but I could try "Hero".

Bokkun- Erm, next?

Mario- Oh I thought Mephiles was doing that!

Silver- How do you even know him?

Mario- Through Luna.

Everyone else- Figures.

Cream- Favorite TV show? All of them!

Charmy- I like them all too! Except Bokkun's...

Bokkun- Be nice! At least I haven't given you one yet! Next dare!

Sonic- WHAT! You didn't tell me I had to sing!

Ty- *smiles* So what? Luna doesn't tell you alot anyway so why gripe now?

Sonic- ...Fine. Ahem,

_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today  
>Falling off the edge today<em>

_I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<em>

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Falling from my faith today  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

_I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>I'm not superhuman  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>My voice will be heard today  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<em>

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>We're in the fight of our lives  
>And we're not ready to die<em>

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
>Living in me<em>

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>And if it kills me tonight  
>I will be ready to die<em>

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?_

_(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<em>

_I need a hero  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

Amy- Awwww!

Shadow- *facepalms*

Yoshi- *headdesks*

Scourge- Next?

Daisy- *frowns* *in sign langauge* Can we use sign language?

Everybody except Daisy and Shadow- Yes!

Luna- *steps on stage* I'm baaaaaaack!

*cricket sounds*

Luna- Show the love!

*more cricket sounds*

Luna- Ya'll are mean!


	7. Chapter 7

Luna- *stomps onto stage* Scourge, you baka!

Bokkun- *following Luna* Uh oh… Someone's gonna get hurt today!

Ty- You got that right.

Scourge- What does baka mean my flower?

Luna- You don't wanna know… This first set of questions is from my good friend **SakuraDreamerz**:

_Shadow: Do you still want to sing? For you personally, I will switch the song to 'Fearless' by Falling Up if you want to….It may help._

Shadow- How do you know I like to sing?

Luna- Shadow *looks around the room* we all do. Wait, you sing?

Shadow-….I-I thought you knew! *runs off and goes over to a emo corner*

Sonic- Nice one, Luna…

Charmy- Come on be nice! She just got back so give her a chance! **And….Luna's dating ***Luna's hand clamped over his mouth*

Ty- Yeah!

Luigi- *face palms*

Scourge- Give the girl a chance! This set of questions is from **AndieTiggerPyro**:

_Ooh! I am such a sucker for these! XD_

_YOSHI! *glomps Yoshi* I luvs chu…:3_

_There's a couple more glomps coming up…Anyways,_

_Silver: *emit's a loud squeal and glomps him* Eee! Silver! X3 Ahem, anyway do you like Blaze, if ya know what I mean? *winkage*_

_Vector: I'd glomp you, but that'd be weird. What made you decide it would be a good idea to color on Knux's face in Sonic X?_

…_*glomps Tails, Shadow, Silver again and Yoshi again*_

Luna- This should be good!

Yoshi- *eyes widened*

Andie- YOSHI! *glomps Yoshi*

Yoshi- gets glomped*

Bokkun- O_o Next?

Silver- *gets glomped by Andie* O-O H-How do you know?

Luna- Bro, again we all know. We shall proceed to the next question!

Vector- The ship needed a little fun that day!

Charmy- That day was AWESOME! **BTW, Luna is dating- **

Luna and Ty- Shut up Charmy!

Ty- Now that that's over… This set of questions is from **Shadazelover**:

_? I know that was long…AHEM!_

_Blaze: If you could change your power, what would it be?_

_Silver: Above_

_Amy: If you had a billion bucks (dollars/rings) how would you spend it?_

_Shadow: What's your fav type of weapon? Apart from guns._

_Rest: CYA!_

_-Shadazelover_

Blaze- If I could, I would read people's minds! *glances over at Shadow*

Shadow- What are you looking at me for?

Blaze- Well, you are always talking about random stuff and when someone enters the room, you get all angst y and freak out. I'd like to see what is going through your mind.

Sonic- Does anyone notice the *mouth is covered by duct tape*

Everyone looks over at Luna, who is quickly hiding the duct tape.

Luna- What? Next question!

Silver- Mind control. Period.

Bokkun- How odd. Next up!

Amy- *smiles and looks over at Sonic*

Rouge- That might have been a bad question to ask.

Luna- One word Amy. That's all I'm giving ya.

Amy- Upgrade for my speed!

Charmy- That was four words.

Luna- *starts clapping* That's the first time today that you have not gone crazy and said something smarter than Bokkun! No offense to either of you.

Bokkun/Charmy- *look over at each other* Luna is dating *Luna's hand get clumped over their mouths*

Luna- One more word out of you two and I will personally Chaos Blast you into space!

Scourge- Feisty!

Ty- Leave her alone. Next!

Shadow- Anything that can take down Faker.

Sonic- WHAT!

Luna- My offer is now under your contract, Sonic.

Sonic- What does that mean?

Tails- She means she's going to Chaos Blast you into space if you say another word.

Luna- Thanks Tails.

Tails- No problem.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna: *steps on stage* Hi! We have an addition to the rules! You can finally ask us, the hosts, questions!

Bokkun: …Luna?

Luna: What?

Charmy: No one's here except for us hosts and Scourge.

Scourge: Hey!

Bokkun: *face palms*

Luna: Why?

Bokkun: Well-

*Everyone bursts on the stage.*

Luna: You're late!

Ty: Burn.

Luigi: We got tied up with the fan girls and fan guys outside the building.

Charmy: That explains the sounds of screaming outside.

Bokkun: Yeah. I thought that was a hoard of zombies trying to break down the building to get to us.

Luna: You guys have odd imaginations. On to the questions! This set of questions is from…**KoopalingFan**:

_Shadow: You remind me of Ludwig just for : What's your favorite wii game?_

Shadow: Just for…oh. Now I remember! And how do I remind you of Ludwig?

Everyone except Shadow: *face palms*

Sonic: My favorite WII game? Uh hard choice…got it! Sonic Colors!

Luna: *head desks* Of course, he would go for his own game.

Sonic: It's not my fault that Eggster would try to control the world with his Mind Control machine.

Silver: Yes! I got in my one line!

Bokkun: Shut up!

Silver: *goes and sulks in Shadow's emo corner*

Ty:…. Next set of questions is from **TatlTails**:

_I have a VERY IMPORTANT question for Tails. I won't bother explaining because if he doesn't know what I'm talking about, then the answer's no: Tails, ARE YOU AN EKAT?_

Tails: Are you talking about an Ekaterian? Or something along those lines?

Charmy: What is an EKAT?

Rosalina: I've been around all the galaxies, and yet, I don't know what that is.

Luna: Can we move on? We have more to do, people! Schedule! *taps invisible watch*

Scourge: Whatever. Our next set of questions is from Luna-san's good friend **DanceDream**:

_What, no questions from me? I'm offended. ;) Not really (too much), but my questions from my last review still stand. As for this chapter, lol, as always! Keep it up! :)_

_P.S. Yay, you took my advice! Although to be honest, I was expecting someone to say, "Hey, why didn't you Chaos Control? O.o" xD_

Luna: Oh yeah! I forgot about the Punch Buggy question! Wait, was I even here for that?

Toad: I don't think so.

Silver: We could always go back in time, but no one has seen that Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow: *quickly hides four of the seven Chaos Emeralds*

Luna: Shadow…hand 'em over.

Shadow: No! They're mine!

Mario: Come on hand them over.

Luna: Hand 'em over!

Sonic: Faker…pass it over!

Shadow: No! Chaos….CONTROL! *flash*

Bokkun: …Next!

Charmy: This set of questions is from **Blumacaw13**:

_Hey Luna! I hope we're still allowed to have these dares and stuff  
>Blaze: have you ever forced someone to do somthing they didn't want to do?<br>Knuckles: WHY ARE YOU SO DARN ANGRY ALL THE TIME?  
>Sonic: Sing 'Party rock anthem' by LMFAO or i dunk you in the nearest<br>Silver: Run away with me sweetie! LOL, Just Kidding! Not about the sweetie part though, you're very sweet_.

Luna: Yeah you are allowed.

Blaze: Yes I have forced someone to do something… *looks over at Silver who is shrinking in his seat*

Silver: Please don't make me do it again!

Knux: *blinks* Do you have grapes? I won't usually get mad when I have grapes.

Ty: Answer the question!

Knux: Because you people call me gullible and an idiot! *runs off to Angel Island*

Rouge: …Nice.

Sonic: Anything but water!

Luna: Alright, Party Rock Anthem it is! Hit it Cheese!

Sonic: *whimpers* Fine..

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya shake that<br>In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl?  
>She on my jock<br>Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block  
>Where the drank?<br>I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
>Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe<br>Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like DranoI got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo  
>We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'<br>On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>We just wanna see ya shake that  
>Everyday I'm shufflin'<br>Shufflin', shufflin'  
>Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash<br>We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad  
>One more shot for us, another round<br>Please fill up my cup, don't mess around  
>We just wanna see you shake it now<br>Now you wanna be, you're naked now  
>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound<br>Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound  
>Get up, get up, get up, get up<br>Get up, get up, get up, get up  
>Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>(Put your hands up)  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>(Put your hands up)  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>(Put your hands up)  
>Everybody just have a good, good, good time<br>Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Put your hands up  
>Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'<em>

Sonic: I'm done!

Silver: WHAT! Ohhhh… I get it.

Luna: That's it people! And remember…**Everyday I'm Shufflin'**


	9. Chapter 9

Luna- *steps on stage* Hola! Beinvenido a…esperar a que?

Charmy- Uh English?

Scourge- Japanese?

Luna- How in the name of Chaos was I speaking Japanese? That was clearly Spanish!

Bokkun- Omega and I could understand her clearly.

Silver- Makes sense.

Luna- *looks at Ty* Go ahead. *gestures to Silver*

Ty- With pleasure…*teleports himself and Silver to random Brawl stadium*

Charmy- **Luna loves Ty! **

Luna- I'll admit it. Now let's get into the questions…These are from **SakuraDreamerz**:

_I'm glad you're back Luna! *giggles!*_

_Shadow: *gently hugs him* Its okay…Maria will always watch over you…hmmm…maybe singing a song might help?…Its called 'Fearless' by Falling Up…_

_Silver: have you ever been to the hospital? If so, what was it for?_

_Amy: Get revenge on Scourge for hurting Sonic in the archie Comics!_

_Peach: I heard from somewhere that you like to make chocolate cakes for Mario? If it's true, what's the recipe? _

_Mario and Luigi: what was it like before you went through the warphole that lead you two to Mushroom Kingdom?_

_Dares!_

_Sonic and shadow: spin eggman so fast and hard that when you're done spinning him, only his head and shoulders would be the only parts of him that wouldn't be stuck underground! XDSilver:*I quickly put pads on his head, arms, legs, and chest and hook him up to an oxygen mask with sleeping gas* We need to see what dreams occur in your head to fix this problem!_

_Wario: Try and whistle something from Beethoven._

Shadow- If you think it will help, I might as well.

Luna- Yay! Go Teacher-kun!

Sonic- Well, then. Let's start up the music!

Shadow- Shut up, Faker!

_Empty House Far Away  
>Lost In Lonely Space<br>You Know You've Felt The Same  
>From The Shallows In Love<br>To The Depths Of Yours Scars  
>You Know You Want To Change<br>In The Rafters A Vate,  
>Fixed And Spinning Late<br>There Is A Certain Fear  
>Even Light With Control<br>Lights Outside Our Homes  
>Wait For Every Tear<br>So Exit The Fall  
>And Now It's Over<br>Your Learning.  
>It's All, Before Your Heart<br>I Found A Way Out Trough  
>Everything I've Known<br>I'm Walking Fearless  
>With My Faith Down And All That I Own<br>Don't Take My Picture  
>Cause I Won't Be There Standing Alone<br>I'm Living Fearless  
>so fearless like everyday's my own<br>Steady Hands In The Plane  
>Calculated Ways To Call It Ailing In<br>Figure Hearts Far Away  
>When You Work So Late<br>From A Distant End  
>Call It What You Want<br>Call It Just A Game  
>Call It Insane<br>All Of These Voices_

Luna- *clapping* That was spectacular, Shadow!

Rouge- Amazing.

Luigi- I feel like I'm going to get Chaos Blasted soon.

Shadow- *glares at Luigi* Don't let your guard down.

Silver- Yes. The reason was because Shadow Chaos Blasted me into space. Literally.

Bokkun- I could…Nevermind.

Amy- *psychotic laugh*

Scourge- CRAP! *runs off with Amy in tow*

Peach- It's true. And it's just a regular cake-

Ty- CAKE!Luna- Don't mind him. Just keep going.

Peach- Recipe with a little more sugar.

Mario- And yet they're still good!

Ty- CAKE!

Luna- *face palms*

Luigi- B-boring….*shrinking away from Shadow*

Mario- Yeah…

Scourge- *off stage* HELP *bang* ME!

Everyone else- Nah!

Shadow- Finally something I can do to get rid of my anger.

Sonic- YES!

Bokkun- I'm getting a bad feeling about this…

Robuttnik- Crap. *gets chased out of room by Sonic and Shadow*

Charmy- *smirks*

Silver- What? !

Luna- Yes, bro! And when did you get back?

Bowser Jr.- Yeah!

Silver- Why didn't you ask Ty when he came back?

Luna- Quiet you while we thread you! *places Silver on table and gives him oxygen mask* MUHAHAHAHAHA! *lightning crackles in background*

Luigi- Great. Another cackler.

*Shadow and Sonic come back in*

Sonic- I got struck by lightning! Who cackled evilly?

Everyone except Luna- *points to Luna*

Luna- Really?

Silver- She put me on a table!

Luna- Quiet you! *puts duct tape over Silver's mouth*

Luigi- Told ya.

Luna- Don't we have a show to do? Anyway, Wario…

Wario: Eh…I don't know anything by Beethoven!

Bokkun: Really? You don't know any Beethoven? Geeze, you don't listen to the classics!

Charmy: Bokkun's got a point...Anyway, this next set of random things is from **CrazyCharlette-Real Reloaded**:

_Dude. That was harsh. ANYWAYS! on with da show!_

_This is gonna be uber-long:_

_TRUTHS:_

_Sonic: If you had to marry any girl from the Sonic series who would it be? and NO, you cannot kill yourself. Jason (my wolf OC0 will take care of that if you try to swim your way out. he's a crack shooter. see muh profile for more details and i give you permission to make him star in the quiz._

_Jason: Meheheheehheh...*fingers gun*_

_Amy: have you ever been to the Mushroom Kingdom?_

_Tails: Who inspires you the most?_

_Blaze: How are the Sol Emeralds? and say hi to Marine for me!_

_Shadow-kun: (WHAT? He's my fav character! check out muh profile!) Same as Sonic's but Yue (my immortal crane OC) will fight you for as long as time, cuz she's immortal too. and she has ninja powas, the ability to manipulate moonlight and she is a heck of a dancer/singer._

_Eggman: Please make a good plan. I'm bored with Sonic foiling your plans. And I mean an EVIL MAESTROMIND PLAN! like capturing the whole universe! that would be kewl..._

_Mario: do you want to visit Italy one day?_

_Luigi: Why are you so afraid of ghosts?_

_Peach: is it boring being princessnapped by Bowser all the time? _

_Daisy: do you like Luigi?_

_Bowser Jr: is your dad your idol?_

_DARES:_

_Sonic: date the girl you choose in the question._

_Shadow-kun: Face off against Jason in a skeet match._

_Mario: perform a jump higher than your personal best at the summer olympics trampoline jump._

_Luigi: survive being locked in Luigi's Mansion for a night._

_SEE YA'LL LATER! _

_OCs: Byesers!_

Sonic:Why are we doing these?

Jason: Meheheheehheh...*fingers gun* Don't even think about trying to get yourself out of this.

Sonic: ...Fine! I would have to date...* looks around*

Luna: Don't even think about it, Faker.

Sonic: Amy.

Amy: *passes out dramaticly*

Luna: You got your wish Amy! Also, can someone wake her up? We need her for the next question! Come on Faker.

Sonic: No...NOT THAT WAY!

Shadow: Oh yes. It's what must happen.

Mario: Come on! You can do it!

Silver: The future depends on it!

Daisy: The future depends on a _kiss_?

Luna/Silver: Yes.

Daisy: Well then...Do it! Do it! Do it!

Amy: What just happened?

Sonic: YES!

Everyone else: *moans*

Shadow: Grr...

Amy: I haven't been to the Mushroom Kingdom...Yet.

Tails: The person who inspires me the most would have to be...Thomas Edison.

Sonic: *goes to sulk in Shadow's emo corner*

Luna: ...Nice one, Faker.

Blaze: The Sol Emeralds are fine, actually. And, Marine is here.

Marine: 'Ello mates!

Silver: Hey Marine!

Shadow: I'd rather fight than answer that question.

Sonic: Hey, Shads. I did it so now you have to answer the question!

Shadow: Still, I'd rather fight than answer the question, Faker! And never call me Shads again or Chaos so help me I will Chaos Blast you to the moon that was half destroyed back in SA2!

Daisy: He's chatty today...

Peach: You got that right, girl.

Luna: Yo Faker! Where's the Egglunatic that you guys buried?

Sonic: We took him to Hilltop Zone.

Eggman: *walks in covered with dirt* Maestro plan...Universal takeover...Me got idea! *runs off to Chaos knows where*

Mario: Yes I want to visit Italy one day!

Luna: Are you familiar with Hetalia?

Luigi: It all has to do with Luigi's Mansion!

Peach: Not really. Everytime he kidnaps me, it's different from the last. Like being trapped in a giant cake or being air-lifted to the center of the glaxy.

Daisy: *blushes* Y-yes...

Luna: Aww...

Bowser Jr.: Heck yeah!

Sonic: Not the dares! Can we please skip over the dares this time?

Luna: No. Shadow if you and Jason would...

Shadow: Gladly. *pulls out MG-42*

Jason: *pulls out his gun*

Amy: *stands in front of two with hammer* If you two even think about hurting my Sonikku, I will hit both of you so hard, you will go back in time to see BioLizard's creation process!

Luna: Damn...I'm going to need to get lessons from her!

Shadow/Ty/Silver: NOOOOO!

Luna: Oh yes! And Shadow, don't you have a skeet match to do? *gestures to Jason*

Shadow: Oh yeah. I do...*goes off to do skeet match with Jason*

Mario: ...Why do the Olympics have to be involved with Q+As?

Charmy: Because they are that awesome!

Bokkun: Yeah!

Luna: Hey, has anyone seen Scourge?

Rosalina: The last time he was seen was at the beginning of the episode...

Luna: Faker, go find him.

Sonic: Why me?

Luna: Because...I don't like either of you and you are his counterpart. Besides, we have your quieter, younger counterpart here!

Sonic: Classic me?

Luna: Yep now go!

Mario: Can I do my jump now?

Luna: *headdesks* Whatever. We're almost out of time here.

Luigi: WHAT? *gets trapped in Luigi's Mansion* NUUUUU!

Luna: I have an announcement to make: Any reviewer who can decode what I said at the beginnng of the episode will get a chance to be a guest co-host for an episode! So go use Google Translator or- Did I seriously just say that?

Shadow: Yep...

Luna: Damn...**DON'T USE GOOGLE TRANSLATOR! **Luna's out! Peace!


End file.
